Colleen Ballinger
Colleen Ballinger is one the nine guests invited to help save the town of Everlock by Joey Graceffa in season 3 of Escape the Night, and plays the role of The Disco Dancer. ''' She is most remembered for being voted in by the group to be killed in the maiden of madness in the episode Twin Dolls, ultimately leading to her demise. Role '''Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Colleen is one of the 9 Youtubers who got the letter from Joey to save the town of Everlock. She arrives with Teala and Manny as The Disco Dancer. After a few hours, she waits with the group and says that she thought that this was going to be a collab. Just as they were about to leave, Joey arrives with a Society Against Evil suitcase and they are then sent to the 1970’s. The guests are then introduced by a clown and enter Everlock. Colleen explains to Teala and Manny how they should use their skills in the town. After a while the group meets Calliope, a kind of gypsy who makes prediction that ‘he’s coming’. Just then, Mortimer’s mom is killed and the clowns come and capture Colleen as well as Roi and Joey in the RV. The clown explains that in sunrise, the Carnival Master will return. The three try to unlock their locks and succeed and they then find a journal which says that the Carnival Master while return and kill everyone. Joey confessed that they need to escape, but they all fail and all of the guests are captured and tied to a Merry Go Round. The clowns explain that unless they throw a 12, they will gut the first person they stop at. The episode ends with the Merry Go Round spinning and the guests freaking out and yelling. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Colleen, along with Joey, Teala Dunn, Nikita Dragun and JC Caylen sneak into a clown disco wearing clown disguises to retrieve the song needed to cleanse the Jack in the Box artefact. After the Killer Clown Leader became suspicious of the group trying to figure out the locked box, Colleen hopped on one of the stages and started dancing, acting as the main distraction for a while. After the challenge, Colleen started telling Roi and JC to vote Teala into the death challenge. Matt overheard part of Colleen's conversation, and decided to tell Teala himself that her name was being mentioned by almost everyone. Nikita and Joey are also shown to vote in Teala. After Safiya, Teala and Matt come back from the death challenge alive, Colleen expresses her fear because JC was one of the smartest players of the night. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Episode 4 - The Man with No Name Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon Colleen doesn't believe that Joey is telling the whole truth and pushes him to reveal that he had died and was brought back to save Everlock. Because he has kept stuff, she doesn't believe him. Episode 6 - Twin Dolls Colleen is voted in by Joey, Manny, Nikita, Ro, and Safiya and with her being the only one to vote for Rosanna and with odds being 5 to 1 Colleen is voted into the Maiden of Madness. Colleen dies this episode. Episode 10- The Carnival Master (Episode) When the zombie is placed into the Maiden of Madness, Joey asks it to say hello to Colleen for him. She is also seen in the Carnival Master's crystal. Quotes *”There’s a disco party, and MAMA I’M READY?” *"Bitch!" (after Jc asks if anyone is willing to volunteer for the challenge) *"Please don't do this please *Joey grabs her* Stop, Please don't do this, please don't do this, STOP! Please you guys, please stop please, please don't do this to me please, please. AHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHH! *woosh*" (To the group as they force her into The Maiden of Madness) *"Liar (After Joey tries to explain whats happening" Trivia * Joey mentions on Twitter that Colleen may not be dead... * Colleen is the second person to be the only person voted into an instant death, the other being Justine Ezarik. Colleen was voted to go into the Maiden of Madness and Justine was buried alive in the Coffin. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 3 Category:Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Fifth Victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fourth Victims Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Trapped in the Carnival Masters Cyrstal Category:Trapped in the Carnival Masters Crystal